<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marionettes are a Myth (And should stay one) *ON HOLD by pretthvvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976349">Marionettes are a Myth (And should stay one) *ON HOLD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretthvvs/pseuds/pretthvvs'>pretthvvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, 1950s References, Accidental Plot, Alastor Fangirl, Angst and Humor, Bugdoll, Comments encouraged!, Cynophobia, Daddies Girl, Daddy's Princess, Dating Your Daughter, Dog Tags, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fame, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gamer Goth, HateShip, Hellhounds, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Racism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, Opposites do not attract, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Radiomoon, Rivalry, Sexual Advances, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Vulnerability, fast-paced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretthvvs/pseuds/pretthvvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niffty decides to finish some business with that swell little doll, Velvet, once and for all. And then some! (Meanwhile, Alastor decides to tease some big tiddy hellhound goth gf material.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Loona (Helluva Boss), Angel Dust &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo &amp; Loona (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne &amp; Niffty, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Niffty &amp; Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Niffty/Velvet (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The TV was turned off and left. Not even static behind the glass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">There were more interesting things, she was sure. And that stupid girl went and blew it. Couldn’t believe it! Niffty suppressed a scoff and in an effort to be further away, traveled into the vents in a clanging </span> <em><span class="s2">zoom</span></em> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She hadn’t seen her in a long while. Now, what was that saying again? Give a girl a bone and leave her in stitches? Or, stitch a girl up and stick some needles when she's down? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Bugs scattered. Dust swarmed. Was this kinship she felt? Wowzers. Either or, she found her wide smile again when one of the sweetling bugs traveled onto a single coal-colored finger. Took her sweet time gushing, petting, and greeting ‘good mornin’!’ to each and every creepy-little-crawler with no intent to clean. Just didn’t find the heart in today to eat them like a ladybug would eat </span> <em><span class="s2">aphids</span></em> <span class="s1">. And, truthfully, she was a lady first and a predator to be saited second. Thirdly: they were just too cute!</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s very simple. Very! Vox and Alastor tussled constantly, and with that coincidence, Husk and Valentino rough-housed consistently. She would’ve guessed all the boys wouldn’t be complete without some girls to help them, all similar years worth of spite, disdain, and pettiness to boot; and that, all in the same order in proper OCD (considered by the dumbasses) fashion. Atleast in Niffty’s obsessive mind. She scuttled. Velvet and Niffty were one of the least hostile if it meant showing rivalry all the time and daresay, that was ironic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it came to mind that they were spats to powerful overlords; with even her overlord boss, it ended up much like his two ‘favors’: being aware it was ultimately one-sided no matter what you'll do (so unfair!), him himself falling short on the hierarchy when it came to Vox. But all three were still kicking and nothing of short, reckless battles and dancing around the bigger individuals couldn’t fix that right quick. Stratigies could be used, quick-wittedness even more so... Ooh! The will to die also helps!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Such as starting again this very moment. She’ll keep it to herself this time, however. No use shoving her friends </span> <span class="s1">in her problems. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">So Niffty continued, humming along to some jazzy tune and proceeding to burst her tiny body out of vent like some highly reactive danger into her space. The dust that continued to stick was of no concern; the cleaning maid was completely washed out of her system. Like a hungover Husk that smelled of vomit and bad coping mechanisms on the floor at night; flipped out like a light switch! Not that she was a genuine clean freak in the first place, it was just her job, and these were her own desires—the little bug would soon get her hands on a cleaning supply bucket, opening it, shoving away bottles, dusters, soaps, water—and ‘ahhh’ing at the sight she wanted in her one big eye—a </span> <em><span class="s2">needle</span></em> <span class="s1">, many matches, and two lighters.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It dilated in red-orange excitement. </span><em><span class="s2">Jackpot</span></em> <span class="s1">. And she gripped her knuckles so tightly it became a field of purple and blue.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Yes, this, put it under your skirt, for guaranteed promise of sudden violence and pranks! Whatever she may be hiding at, with ally cats, cool cats, absolute units like Husky (...and moggies; Valentino’s practiced british accent was so startling; but that didn’t matter enough to sway her, no, not one bit!), Niffty dear will pin point her. But it was easy from that stupid stunt she was trying to do on TV, there was one thing glaringly obvious: </span> <em><span class="s2">fire</span></em> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lots of it. Her lascivious crowd followed after her into a flaming party in the middle of nowhere? No, not nowhere, Niffty think! What did she see and take in? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-After using her brain one moment later-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ah... on the </span> <em><span class="s2">eastern</span></em> <span class="s1">side of the circles, was it? Huh! And they always said Velvet was hard to seek out. Atleast when she didn’t make herself intentionally as obvious as... that... hmm.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Welp, might as well make the </span> <em><span class="s2">present</span></em> <span class="s1">pretty. She got ideas; huge big ones. Put in a plain basket for the hell of it, and she’s out of the room.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Velvet doesn’t typically look a gift horse in the mouth, or! Or does she? Not that it mattered—she knew her weaknesses anyway (that might be haughty exaggeration, by the by. Shh.) This was going to be a trip! </span><span class="s1">After finally finishing fishing for items, the little darling went down the stairs, deliberately </span> <span class="s2">slow </span> <span class="s1">, steady, and actually thinking </span> <span class="s2">ideas</span> <span class="s1">for once. </span><span class="s1">The happy hotel manager caught on. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Surprising to see her not prance or run for once, enough to completely pause. She was more energetic then Charlie, so </span> <span class="s2">something</span> <span class="s1">was happening. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—and she was curious. Good for Niffty! Conveniently, she went right up to have a word with the other boss. Miss Magne! This time, she did not have to gawk too badly at the size difference.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hello Ma’am! Just the woman I’ve been looking for in this very dirty hotel!” She waved. “I was just ‘bout to tell you how I’m joining Alastor and taking at least <em>two hours</em> off stat! You won’t miss me, I’ll be back in a wink!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie blinked a little late, with those rounded eyelashes of hers. How pretty. “I’m sorry, you too?! Wait, wait. Niffty, slow down—“ For once in her life! “Two hours? This some kinda errand or...? Wellll, Is Husk leaving sometime too?” As asked, her hips are covered by cold hands. Responsibility wouldn't hurt with all these post-poned duties; where would the bartender go after the cleaner is up and out of here along with the manager? Doing evil deeds, perhaps? They were the farthest from <em>objects</em> (actually, Niffty is truly... <em>debatable </em>.) but Alastor's <em>friends</em> were supposed to be good, <em>serviceable </em>friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was almost surprising on how Niffty didn't even think a bit about her friend Husk while scheming. She chalked it up as it being super mega extra important; the bug would put a finger to her chin in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I don’t know. And something a bit more </span> <em><span class="s2">personal</span></em> <span class="s1">, but it could counted in with it. Yep! I hate to keep ‘em waiting, I’ll be off!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Time to take breathing exercises and keep your nerves, Charlie. “Well... okay! The hotel could thrive. </span> <em><span class="s2">Surrrely</span> </em><span class="s1">. There’s only a little amount of guests here, afterall.” Charlie agreed. “Have a good time doing whatever you’re doing, Niffty! I, uh. Come back soon.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will, man!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Niffty was out of service. And out of lipstick, as well! Now it was time to play dolly-time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Velvet was one of the weakest overlords. </p><p> </p><p>In mind, appeal,... <em>strength </em>. That she knew. Everyone knew. The difference from everyone is that she delighted in it. Perhaps it can be taken advantage off, sometime? By ripping off her dress, plucking every limb from her body, and leaving her to be burned alive without a single part to remember her by...? She hoped. Oh, it was riveting! Even when faced with a specific <em>problem</em> slam right in her face.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky that Niffty was promoted to rival status so Valentino and Vox wouldn’t <em> really </em> touch her, no promises guaranteed, but the unspoken rule of never actually screwing with Velvet was very, very obvious. You could get demolished over by those very same “boy-toys” (that always ignored her, mind you, reader) in a flat second. That girl must've had the best perfume there is, she couldn't seem to wrestle into her head of having actual charisma that reached intoxicating levels. Maybe it was easier to listen to males, but this, for sure, paled in comparison to Val, Vox, and Alastor... Husk.. well, everyone. </p><p> </p><p>How did she reach so high?</p><p> </p><p>It angered her. The things she had the chance to be better than her--when it came to social relationships and attracting men, but the devil told her no.</p><p> </p><p>There was also her ability of very quick regeneration but that wasn’t to be said--- she’s here! She’s here! Brought mostly by taxi riding about on the top. So agreeable to not waste money.</p><p> </p><p>Fireworks, many of them, flying up into the air like rockets, glittering and twinkling. It left things in memorizing <em> fire </em>. Oh no! It could leave someone hurting if not careful; but she can't find herself to care. For a second, she skims both the pretty colors in the red sky and the audience received in every inch of her one big eye. How everything grabbed her. But especially of what was soon to come.</p><p> </p><p>She could never step around the scummy dancers, rather, avoid getting stepped <em> on </em> . Quick-footed enough to not end up as a squashed stain on a loud, rowdy crowd, Niffty managed to carefully take her time around side-stepping everyone in her way with little, inky insect feet of her own. She didn't make a peep, and no one bothered to take a glance at the cute thing. What would be so special about the cleaning maid of the radio demon’s anyway? Even with all that endorsed <em>static</em> in her head, underestimation was a very good way to go about things---ah! There she is.</p><p> </p><p>Like the incredibly <em>basic</em> woman!--That Velvet was, sitting down on a perfectly good giant pineapple on a wettening table--like she was majestic enough to look the part!!--and being on her goshdarn phone, pounding the buttons away without care in this hell's world. She felt the same; but wanted to snuff out Velvet's carefree childishness. She rolls with the distraction.</p><p> </p><p><em>BOOM, CRACKLE, POP</em>! The fireworks continue. Niffty rolls her shoulders; stepping out of her vision if she were to ever crane her ninny-infested head back up, opening up her box just to get out some pen and paper on another table, garbaged with... insignificant stuff (she rather not mention). Shallowly, she skips to the first one who looks compliant and stable enough, <em>hopefully</em> not too perverted to be a pedophile and knocks on their shoulder. She made sure to choose the drunken ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, sir, I..." Pause, before she holds out her arm to say it, and the other arm to open the package. How could she forget to spiff up! She does just that, and then continues. <em>Then</em> she whispers right in their ear. </p><p> </p><p>The demon (a purple, three-eyed, cepalpod thingy) giggled, took one last look to Niffty, to Velvet, and he was out faster like he was hypnotized into doing it. Really works! Now to watch, wait, not like a creep... but a <em>cutie</em>. Tee-hee! Now for it to <em>escalate</em> .</p><p> </p><p>Velvet takes note of his approaching appearance, then waggles a finger, "Ah ah! Don' you dare approach when I'm takin' selfies, little triclops," her stocking-worn legs fold once more. Casual fashion. Akin to gothic lolita clothing, Niffty muses. The ugly kind. "I'm the type of overlord to not be <em>overboard</em> , but well, let's hope I don't decide to conform to <em>clichés </em>, yeah huh?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Click!</em>, the camera goes. "Now, now now, you keep this short fer me. Got'cha?"</p><p> </p><p>"You bet I do, but. I'unno, I uh, think you'll like this <em>lots </em>, babe," is his response before he hands over the gifts, kneeling for her, but that can't be the proposal he wants! He's too good for her. Nonetheless, Velvet flings out her hands like a soon-to-be-wife, dazzled and pretty. "A gift?" Her eyes open wide. Leannns, "What did'ja get for me, hmm? Only what I writfuwwy <em>deserve</em>, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhm. Sum'ittle cutie got me good. Swear it's not a trap or smth'n," shrugs his arms, "but it sure does smell good. Heh." And so it's opened! Weapons? Cleaning Utensils? Food?! It was...!</p><p> </p><p>Neatly wrapped white cake. No emphasis on the 'h'. (she wasn't tipping the toes of being racist like Dust with his silly jokes.)</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Eeee!</em> You shouldn't have, sweetie!" Velvet embodies immature grubby hands; her claws swiping all the flavor in a swoop. No forks in this house. "Looks fine by me." The green inside reveals a strange smell she ignores by the poke of her claws. "Lemme just..." and then she takes a bite. Sputter, sputter! She spits it out quickly; the possibility of the chemicals being lodged in her throat zero to none. The "offender" is slowly but surely glared at, then smacked harshly. He doesn't even have enough time to sweat in nervous nature and denie the attack before she spawls, the foot on his head squishing his eyeball being a given:</p><p> </p><p>"Whata' fuck food are you tryin' to put in my <em>mouth</em>, bastard!?"</p><p> </p><p><em>All three</em>. Silly, stupid, inexperienced woman-child. Oh my, her star-colored eyes, they only fume in a sort of relatable, burning desire, just like the fireworks, wait wait, more then that! And the colors contained of her rapidly increasing emotion will remain forever unlike the sun on earth, and even <em>hell</em>-- hah, boy! It makes her almost giggle like some girl raving mad, but! She could blow her easy cover.</p><p> </p><p>Niffty smiles through it all. </p><p> </p><p>Velvet is the opposite. She expresses herself like a drag-queen. The one time she didn't worry about her safety, and now she has to deal with the yuck. Not to mention how much it hurts; her eyes burn scorching like redhot chip bags, like scorpions punctured right in the middle of her retinas. It's already hard not to force herself to pant with add on of tears flowing down her face. The smell of pineapple makes it worse! It's getting hotter in this mess of fireworks and she's catching concerned eyes and 'ooh's. Soon enough, she catches on.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha... is this <em>bleach</em>? What'ta hell is this? You ever thought about <em>fact-checking</em>, you big shit? Don'cha know there's-H-H-H-HOLY <em>SSSSHIT!</em>" Sudden realization! Her pigtails pop up. Cleaning utensils are bad for flammable things, what other sources of the secret containment of rapid fire can be used for the hundreds of unused fireworks - tiny and big and weaponry - behind her back? Surely it wouldn't explode, the hundreds of partiers suddenly standing up teary-eyed and fearful when the mixed sources spread. Surely it wouldn't connect as long as she throws the cake far away, into another's face. Surely there wouldn't happen to be any fire producing sinners to help them, and not only Niffty. Surely it would n' <strike>o</strike> t -</p><p> </p><p><em>KA-BOOM</em>!</p><p> </p><p>Before she gets blasted off in the air, dumb ol' Velvet knows exactly who would be the cause of this. And it. Is. On. Screeching;</p><p> </p><p>"YOU FUCKIN' WOMANLET <em>CYCLOPS</em>!" out to everyone conscious can here.</p><p> </p><p>Too easy. And now silence. Except for the falling freaks, the sounds of remaining fire, and bitter defeat. That's a first.</p><p> </p><p>Gosh, who knew the magnificence of cleaning chemicals, of <em>mixing</em>? ...Isn't this what they used to say about her japanese father and white mother marrying...? Niffty recovered her spot from the ground, digging out just to look at the mess she had no intent to clean up off. The smell of dirt was nice. Burnt, groaning half-alive bodies begging to be buried were ignored.</p><p> </p><p>It was fairly quick, wasn't it! So she left. It was certainly far from over, and frankly, this was only the <em>start</em> of the dominating show. A warm-up. For a moment of greediness she wished she was an overlord so she could have went less cautiously then this, but beggars can't be choosers, and any kind of torture was still excruciatingly <em>painful</em>. Hee hee.</p><p> </p><p>The hours lessening, Niffty got a cab, and returned to the Happy Hotel. Cheers.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie was pleasantly surprised of Niffty's return within the time-limit. Recalling her nervous words: "Niffty, hi! Good to see you back, and in action. Soooo, Angel Dust had a client I didn't know of, tried to stop them, but! Too late, they kinda... ahah, did that. Wouldn't help to... uh. Y'know...", and fumbling, made her realize women weren't so bad at all. Her only reply needed was a polite salute, and she was of her way uptown, running fast, material in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Win-win situation, <em>again</em>. Angel was a curious fella. Even when having a good reason to approach him apparently meant cleaning semen of the bed sheets, he was <em>so</em> unapologetically messy and himself! Luckily, her ideas would be considered first before he gets pissed at being kicked out of his own room. Maybe he liked a little fresh air?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Heyo, pretty boy! Have a moment? Have ya, have ya, have ya? Got something super important in store for me, and it has you too in it!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Niffty's eye glittered in request, sprinting right up to him like a shark hunting blood. The teeth were most definitely comparable but a scoffing Angel dust was not a fan. It was a fact that plentiful amount of pretty little darling women like <em>her</em> were fans of his looks (most straight in normal attire; lesbian and bi's in crossdressing galore) and the ones fortunate to get a piece were forever graceful.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He can't find himself to be prideful of it this time. It would take a lot to not refuse to call himself a cradle-robber for <em>Niffty</em>, of all people, and that chick was thirsty as hell. This better not be worth more then he is for so he can rethink that stance.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nif’fy," Dust blandly greeted. "I'ma stop you right dere with a big n-o. Keep ya non-existent third eye closed." </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? But why Angel! You’re a man so damn pretty! Wouldn’t ya want to show it off like <em>usual</em>!"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And you're a <em>cute wittle baby</em>, yet that don’t mean shit. I got stuff ta do, babes. Screw off!" Already feeling droopy, he bunches his shoulders and begins to yawn: "Keep the voice down, too, you're killin' me here...”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Persuasion was key. She nodded once. "I promise you'll like this idea, Angel. You know of Katie Kill, right?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Wat? Katie bitch? ..Yeah, what about her?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I have a suggestive suggestion! Hear me out."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yeah, and what's that?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, You think you can... I dunno, <em>tease</em> her a bit for me, make her swoon? Maybe she'll allow some random letters to the program if you make do! Pretty pretty please?," Niffty puckered her lips. "Aren't you a tramp around the <em>fortunate</em>, most of the time? The drama that comes outta it will be fun, for you, me, and Katie bitch! I got the money for the job!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"But you can't ask her yerself? What, <em>ya scared</em>? Wanna keep it 'anonymous'?" He laughs maliciously. "Wait a sec! Are you... god, <em>Niffty</em>! Never thought I'd see the day a bite-sized buggy like you reverse prostitutin’ me out, got me fooled! Yeesh. --- Frankly, like you better when you just clean... no offense."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Niffty's eye narrows in slight, but not told, huffiness.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Think he should explain with the most arrogant nail-fixing there is? Angel gives her hope.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Mm, but I sup'ose you got me on point, good eye. I belong ta high society with the eva so occasional lucky person. And 666 broadcast got them rich bitches, a'course: They's enough fer mah ass for charge, and tha' alpha bitch- she <em>acts</em> like she hates the homos but that's a big fuckin' lie when the homo in question boosts her gains, so-- I <em>think</em> she'd appreciate more controversy wit' me and a leaked porn tape, wouldn't she, Nif'fy? ...Pretty sure her fanatics would like t'see how far that girl <em>snaps</em>."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He doesn't even know why he didn't bang that bitch anyway when her co-worker was already snatched up.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oooh, imagine the scandal! Two famous sluts are bound to get you more money then ever. I'll make sure to write fanfiction of you two too!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I thought so. But nah, I <em>don't</em> think so. It ain't gonna happen, tinkerbell, I don't have time fer you." To that, the spider's body turns away in his bed. "Good night. And <em>get out</em>."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Mr. Dusty, please! What's the big issue here, dear? What will get you to change your mind then? You're both mean queens, do a comedy sketch at the very least, and let me on it! This is very important! --Spiteful to overlords, if you must know."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That immediately got Dust to become perky.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"...Which one?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Velvet? Do you like her at all? Do tell, I need it!"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Angel sighs, “...Well, I got's my opinions. Alright. Nif'fy, darlin'. <em>Look</em>, ya cocky broad, I ain’t too willin' ta carry this out in t’first place regardless if you thought about what I wanted wit yer dumb cotton head. See?" Pause.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I know you <em>cute-passin’</em>, just gotta flutter yer one big eyelash an’ shit to get anyone on their knees.... non-sexually f’course, heh—" he pops up knowingly, grinningly glitting with a gold piece, a finger to his lips, "Oh! Unless I’m misjudging yer China ching loli sex appeal, pardon me if you’s opening yer legs fer any shitty otaku ev’ry night t’sait yer men craze, hell knows I don't, I fuckin' hate the weebs—but also? I always want s'mthin' out of s'mthin', capich? Not just puppy-eyes and pleas! Especially from <em>you</em>.”  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Niffty is met with the biggest look-down upon sneer in her life as a finger is pointed at her, and with the drastic size-difference, it’s almost scary if this sudden attitude didn’t confuse her more:</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Was this personal...?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With all his six limbs crossed, sex-appeal persona lost, fluff prickled into spikes, it's as if Angel dust seems to genuinely dislike Niffty. Who was slowly catching on—this was their first conversation beyond some short quips, afterall. Was it on principle or...? <em>Maybe.</em> It wasn’t his usual disinterest. He’s putting up an entirely different persona instead; the bad boy who doesn’t need anything sides sex, violence, and drugs and money. How snappy! He had more humor and tolerance in his system then this. To Angel Dust -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Niffty’s first impression was <em>terrible</em>. Being summoned by that cryptic asshole by literal fire and smoke (Angel did not like fire anymore then crashing thunderstorms, actually), surprising him even more when she’s being all hands-on and strange with sweet baby Charles, and even then! Stealing his chance of a man with Husky having such a clear soft spot for her. And what was going on with the way she acted towards Smiles, her fucking <em>boss</em>...? Acted like she wanted to suck his dick and kiss his deer-freckled ass the same time they met, no questions asked, always listening and no amount of cleaning could fix it. <em>Everything</em> rubbed and bugged him the wrong way. Creepy. Loud. Insensitive. Obsessive... <em>Stupid</em>.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Really, she’s almost like a minor, smaller version of Alastor, but somehow <em>worse</em>. But it was definitely something and it is as it is: There’s nothing darling about the little darling to Dust. So the chance for that verbal abuse to come out is happily used when she can't take a hint. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her lip stays current with a displeased line as he finished his rant. There was no room for privileges. What’s wrong with her, what does she need special horrible attention for? Does she offend? It makes this so much more difficult then she needs it to be!</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luckily, Miss Lollipop legs-- whoops, she forgot again! <em>Mister</em> stud doesn’t ask for anything special. (May be due to him being a total <em>softie</em>. Or maybe being in her mere presence sends him into nerves.) He caves, groaning, “<em>Fine</em>, itsy-bitsy bitch! Have it yer way. Ya gotta pay up though, girlie girl: In th' <em>'dousands!</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Won’t take the offer by a damn <em>smidge</em> if yer lackin’.” And the sooner this bella is out of his hair, the better.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Niffty is instantly concerned with a flinch.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>that</em> much money? ... Oooh, I wouldn't have ever expected that, good choice...," Think, Niffty, think! That's too much money then she can bargain with, finding her boss was desperately needed. And, now that she thinks about it, if she can get that much money in the first place that meant the odds of having more and <em>then some</em> from Alastor's endless pocket was debatable considering his sweet spot for her; it can prodded, and she knows how to sweet-talk perfectly. Push and push until it was enough.. so with that said... perhaps then she can pay a little of her own pleasures that involved the infamous Angel Dust? Yowch, <em>spicy</em>!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Move over, Alastor, there's a pampered, seasoned porn star is in front of her! He wasn't even a fan of politics, and those were her type too!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She put a finger to her lip, then pointed back at him in a wave of general direction:</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"This alone cost thousands? Give some time, not only to you but to me, to figure out the entire charge, alright? By the by. Anything <em>else</em> to guarantee extra... behind the scene sex services, miss?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Niffty quickly thought of how jealous Angel acted with her and Husk; out of spite, she wanted to act on it as quick as possible. Even with the new temporary happiness Angel can give, she didn't have time to suffer through this, <em>this</em>... badmouthing, she didn't do anything and she has nothing to do with anything! So disrespectful to a lady! It won't be forgotten.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>(Didn't care if he's from the mafia, she held her pride. And if she knew anything of them, italian men were the <em>easily jealous kind</em>.)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>(Oh shoot. If feelings were more hidden, there could be a sorta love triangle of jealously. 'I've lost the ability to love' her fine rear!)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"...Yer such a fuckin’ cock-sleeve, holy shit." He <em>knew</em> it was coming. He might actually fuck <em>Niffty </em>. What a thought.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"On the contrary! I consider myself a cock-sling, miss. You can whap me so far!” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dust crosses his arms, "Oh, yeah? Seen the way you’ve been ooglin’ girl, and need I remind you-- every part of me is <em>all</em> man. That <em>especially</em> s’gonna cost a fuckin’ fortune so yer Bambi-ass boss betta’ pay ya double dis time or no dick hoppin' at all in my town, <em>ya got it</em>?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yes, sir Dust, of course, sir Dust!" In confirmation, Niffty flung a letter, right in his face. Angel was curious as he tore it from her grasp.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even little hearts were plastered on it? Was she about to burst in there and serenade after Katie Killjoy gives her speech about some random ass paper about---what? “Uh, anyway? A<em> love letta’</em>?" Dust chortles, "Heeheehee, who got your itty-bitty titty ass all heart-stringy, yer boy's cryin'! Romance 's fer weebs!" He threw it back in her face, but Niffty was prepared, expertly catching it. Dust rolls his eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Nonsense! I know for sure Husk is still a hopeless romantic at heart! You know, if you were anything but not romantically interest, I think he would've given you a chance. He's looking for love, Angel, <em>love!</em>" Pause. "Hey! And there are potatoes on my chest! Don't taunt me, now. You know damn well Vaggie's flatter!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"O'course... o'course." He stepped away from the bed, giving the bug-lady a slap upside the head. He wants that subject of love to end already. As Niffty had already correctly predicted, the man can hold a vice-grip grudge and <em>boy</em> was it doing wonders. A good weakness exploited of the spider, who says, "Wouldn't expect dat ol' puddy-cat to have anythin' less from <em>you</em> making' him all sappy and hateless. Don't go spillin' his secrets now, won't <em>appreciate</em> it." </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"All right, will keep that in m--"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"An' I can seduce him <em>myself</em>. Like I need tips! The subject at hand is the fact that both you <em>and</em> the spanish futch and hell, every single lady in dis damn happy hotel pale in comparison to my huge, fluff femboy ba-donkers' honkers..." He was getting dazy just thinking about it. "Oh! And the task. Seduce Katie Killjoy and then you, <em>got it</em>. 'Dat's all.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Now see, we'll talk 'bout this later, ok? Gimme de money feirst or no dice, undastand? Catch ya later Ni'ffy. The room betta be finished after my evening stroll."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Good enough for Niffty. The casual, multiple finger-gunning made her giggle. "Hmm! Good bye, Angel Dust, love ya! And will do!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Wow, Plan 2 completed! Where to after chores? Now, to find where Alastor is...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>